shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotaru Hotaru no Mi
The Hotaru Hotaru no Mi, is a Paramecia -type Devil Fruit that allows the user to generate and manipulate swarms of Fireflies. The amount creatable for the user can range from anything as low as one to extremes such as thousands, potentially even more. The Fireflies can prove to be very difficult to fight against as they have an innate ability to ignite things upon touch. The fruit was consumed by "Firefly" a member of the Skyline Pirates, found in the Blaze Division. Consumed numerous days before the events leading to the Skyline War, it is unknown when exactly this was. Appearance An Australian finger lime, that is primarily red with orange swirls surrounding it that seem to glow whenever a hand is near the fruit. Strangely, the fruit is also said to attract fireflies to it, and they are often seen flying around the fruit, glowing whenever it does so. This was remarked as a strange oddity in the Devil Fruit encyclopedia as no known devil fruit seemed to emanate any similar kind of effect. It is also noted that the fruit releases a particularly attractive odour, drawing numerous individuals to it. Despite its oddly attractive odour, it is still the same as every devil fruit in the sense of its absolutely disguisting taste. Another strange note is that if the fruit did not stand out enough already with its odd colours, another factor leading it to stand it is the abnormal size, reaching almost three times the size of the average fruit. Strengths Weaknesses Other than the common weakness of the Devil Fruits, this fruit also has another weakness of its own. One main weakness is the distribution of energy, which is highly sufficient in order for the fireflies to live and maneuver around at the order of said fruits consumer. Despite the fact that next to no energy is required in order to create and control a single firefly, the fact of the matter is that using a mass of fireflies would build up the sufficient energy required, which means creating mass amounts of fireflies can reduce the user to sheer exhaustion. Which is why it is highly likely that using mass amounts would be a final attempt at defeating opponents. Another weakness could be seen as the user sharing the feelings of each individual firefly, pain, happiness, fatigue, etc. However, once again it is in minimal doses per firefly, as they are not great in size, neither are the emotions and as such it would take a mass amount of fireflies to definitely significantly effect the user. Which would also mean that if the user was to create several thousand fireflies at most, and they were suddenly exploded or slain. The user would suffer an equivalent pain if not an overdose of said feeling, such a mass of feelings could overload the individual leading to potential death. Where to most it would just appear incredibly confusing as the user would start screaming in pain and drop down either dead or unconscious. But to the user, it would feel as if they had physically exploded or had just been cut up. However, to an odd extent, it has been shown that the user does not feel it when the fireflies combust into flames, which could indicate an immunity to burning for the user. However, the user has not been burned alive and intends not to change that. Category:1NF3RNO Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:New Horizon! Category:Devil Fruit Techniques Category:1NF3RNO Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:New Horizon! Category:Devil Fruit